The Vixen,The Minx,The Red Head,and The Sucubus
by IwuvFanfiction
Summary: " I am not losing her to you, you dyke whore" Jasper snarled in my face to which I just smirked. I side stepped him and sauntered over to Alice and ran my tongue up her neck, pleased when I felt her shiver and Jasper growled. Then I walked over to Rosalie and plopped gracefully in her lap with a contented sigh. Life Is Good.
1. Chapter 1

He Left Me.

He said he didn't love me and that I was a pet, then he left me in the forest.

I feel nothing... No not like I am numb or anything I just feel nothing, he was never the on I loved, simply a means to an end. It was all a lie, I came to his family to get my two mates. And on the way I found my third and final mate to make us complete.

My gorgeous Rosalie and My beautiful pixie-like Alice, My vixen and My minx. At first only Rosalie remembered our time together, after Alice stay in the asylum she lost a lot of her human memories. That bastard of a father of hers took her away from us. Later me and Rose went our separate ways to find each of our mates. Her Alice and me our third and final one.

As I lay on the forest floor I am suddenly wrapped in pale cold arms, ones recognize instinctively as Victoria's. You see all of the Cullen's save Ali and Rose thought that Victoria was hunting me but in reality when we first saw each other we knew that we were mates and so did the other two. The only problem is that James thought that Victoria was his mate, when she so obviously was ours. So when the time was right I used my elemental powers to blow the wind and being a succubus as well it was the perfect way to allure him to hunt me so the Cullen's could dispose of him.

Now as we race towards my house the ache in my pants get to be unbearable. The urge to claim her as my mate has been none stop since I found her and now I can finally do so without interruptions.

I am going to enjoy this.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Sorry it took so long to update. I will try to update weekly and paragraphs will be getting larger from here on out. Also until Bella and Victoria get there mates back, which should be a chapter or two, it will be fluffy. By the way Bella is a Succubus and a Elemental.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

When me and Victoria reached the house I could see Charlie and the pack about to start a search party for me. When we broke the tree line, Victoria put me down and Charlie ran towards me.

"Bella where have you been? Are you alright? Who is she?" Charlie asked is fast succession, one question after another.

"I am fine Charlie I just got a little lost in the woods no biggie. And this is my friend Victoria who found me" I spoke gently to try to soothe him in hopes of being alone with Victoria. When his shoulders sagged in defeat I knew I got what I wanted.

" alright bells just be more careful and thank you Victoria for finding my baby girl" Charlie said and shook Victoria's hand.

" it was no problem at all" Victoria's voice was like smooth-velvet and by Charlie's flushed cheeks I knew he was affected.

"Bells I have to go, there has been some killings in Seattle. I will be back in a week please be careful" Charlie pleaded but all I could think about was the naughty things me and Vicky will be up to. With that he walked to his cruiser, got in and drove off.

The sound of snarling brought me back to the present and I turned to see Victoria in a defensive crouch and the whole pack where shaking. "Bella get away from that leech, she has red eyes " Jacob growled. I started seeing red, how dare he insult my mate like that.

"Do NOT talk about my mate like that. Got it" I said in a sickly sweet tone but even I could hear the underlining threat. Jacob made a move to grab me but Victoria growled in warning and wrapped a possessive arm around my waist while nuzzling the back of my neck. " Bella don't be stupid females cant be mated to females. I am your mate now come to me. Now." Jacob spat with so much venom that had I been the weak human he thought I was I would have flinched.

" Jake she is my mate and I have two more. You have the wrong thing between your legs to be my mate. So please go." with that said I turned and walked in my house with Victoria trailing behind me. Once in the house Victoria turned to me and started speaking.

" you do know he wont give up right?" she asked to which I just nodded " so what are we going to do?" " well right now we have the house to ourselves for a whole week, we will deal with Jacob later but right now I am going to claim my mate" I responded and watched as her eyes darkened with lust.

In a flash we where upstairs in my room with Victoria hovering over me, while our lips fought for dominance. She was starting to win so I flipped us over so that I was straddling her. Then I broke the kiss, ignoring her groan of protest.

**No Ones POV**

"Strip," was all Bella said, as she went to sit on her full sized bed

Bella watched, eyes growing darker as each item hit the floor. When Victoria was left with only her underwear, her eyes drank in the sight before her. Her eyes dragged across her firm C cup breast, until they reached her flat stomach, stopping at the hem of her panties.

"Come here," she growled, watching her stride to her nervously.

In a flash, she had Victoria on the bed, straddling her hips.

"You slept with him," she growled into her ear, and all Victoria could do was nod "You are mine, Victoria, and no one else's."

"Yes," Victoria gasped, arching into her hand as it cupped a bra covered breast.

"Yes, what?" Bella hissed, ripping the bra away with a flick before circling a hard nipple with her finger.

"I'm yours," Victoria moaned, squirming.

"Who's?" "YOURS," Victoria cried out, as Bella pinched the bud softly.

"Good girl," Bella cooed, kissing her neck softly.

As the words left her mouth, she trailed kisses down her front, only stopping to rip away the panties in her way. Victoria gasped when her teeth grazed her clit, causing Victoria's hips to jump and Bella to hold her still. With a smirk, the brunette swirled her tongue around the nub, before sucking on it roughly.

"Oh god, Bella," Victoria moaned and shrieked, the heels of her feet digging into the small of Bella's back.

Bella hummed in pleasure, enjoying what she was doing to the Vampire underneath her. The vibrations shot through the older girls body like lightning, and her hips bucked up to get more of the sensation. Looking up into black eyes, Bella teasingly dipped the tip of her tongue into Victoria's opening, swirling once before pulling away. Victoria groaned, breaking eye contact as her head slammed into the mattress.

"Oh dia! Ní le do thoil tease me. Gá dom duit taobh istigh orm!" Victoria moaned in Irish, and Bella felt herself soak her panties as the words slipped from her lovers mouth in utter pleasure.

She had never heard Victoria speak Irish, but the way it rolled of her tongue made it the only language she ever wanted to hear from Victoria again.

Years of sexual partners told her what Victoria wanted, what she needed, so she thrust two fingers into her core and watched as her fingers disappeared into the red head, over and over in a frenzied dance of the most primal kind.

"Sea! Bella Is breá liom i bhfad tú amhlaidh!" Victoria screamed, pulling the brunette up so she could kiss her.

Bella drove her fingers deeper into the girl, brushing her clit with her palm every other thrust. She could feel Victoria getting closer, so she curled her fingers; watching hungrily as Victoria writhed beneath her.

"Tá mé chomh gar! Thoil, de dhíth orm níos mó, a dhéanamh dom mise!" Victoria whined, hips bucking powerfully into Bella's waiting hand.

The words no longer had any English, so Bella knew she was on the edge, all she had to do was make that last push...

"Tá mé ag teacht, a dhia Bella, tá sé go léir ar do shon! Ach tú, I swear!" Victoria screamed as her body shook with wave after wave of powerful pleasure

With one last blissful sigh Victoria's body slumped on the bed. As Bella kissed back up her body she could still feel the after shocks of pleasure running through Victoria's body.

**Victoria's POV **

I was still reeling from the mind blowing orgasm I just had. Once I got my bearings I was quick to strip Bella of her clothing and switch our positions.

"Now I going to show you who the real dominant one" I growled and moaned as her arousal filled the room.

The night continued on the same way and for a few days more, only stopping to feed and for Bella to sleep. When it was day for Charlie to come back Bella and Victoria had finally decided that they had to take a rest and figure out the problems that waited for them in the outside world.

The first problem... Getting there other two mates.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Last part is from another fanfiction so no credit there. Also be sure to check out my three new fanfics I will be posting as well as weekly updates. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


End file.
